


Witch's Psychic

by Karak323



Series: The Mustang Chronicles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, F/M, Gen, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karak323/pseuds/Karak323
Summary: Kara and Madalyn are back and this time it's a witch, some psychics, and kidnapping





	Witch's Psychic

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I'm mostly posting this story for myself. I know its ridiculous, we wrote it over a decade ago but it'll always have a warm place in my heart. So for anyone whose reading this, thank you!

“Dean! What the hell are you doing!?” exclaimed Sam as he tugged at the ropes that bound him to the bedpost.

 

“I need to know that you’re going to be safe for this Sammy. This job's almost killed you three times already. You really think I'd bring you with me so that this bitch can get another try at it?” Dean answered as he checked his gun for silver bullets.

 

“Dean, you can’t do this on your own! We don’t even know how to kill the witch and you want to go after her? As soon as you get near her she’s just gonna realize I’m not with you and come after me here ‘cause she'll know I’m alone. We need help!”

 

“Maybe you’re right. I can’t leave you alone but I want the bitch dead.”

 

“What about Madalyn and Kara?”

 

“No.”

 

“They’ve helped us out before, and we know they’re good at their job. At least I’ll admit that. You just have a problem with them because they made us dress like girls to get into that brothel the one time.”

 

“It’s not that, it’s just…”

 

“You’re afraid to call because you have a crush on Madalyn?”

 

“No I don’t,” Dean replied and just to prove Sam wrong he pulled out his cell phone and called her.

 

“Hey M! Your phone’s buzzin'!” Kara yelled toward the bathroom her cousin currently occupied.

 

“Answer it! I’m in the shower!” Madalyn replied her voice muffled by the closed door and running water.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah... Hola!” greeted Kara.

 

“Kara? Where’s Madalyn?” Dean asked, confused.

 

“The shower.”

 

“Oh, uh, well Sam needs your help.”

 

“Sam? And how may I be of service?”

 

“See, the thing is, Sam can’t be part of our current hunt because the thing we’re hunting's almost killed him three times already, and I can’t leave him by himself while I go after her 'cause she’ll probably try and attack him again.”

 

“Whoa, slow down a sec. What do you mean Sam was almost been killed three times?” Kara asked, her voice laced with outrage and worry.

 

“We’ve been hunting a witch and for some reason she keeps going after Sam. And we can’t figure out how to kill her, either. We weren’t even sure she was in town until the first time she attacked Sam. I'd gone out to get food and left Sam in the hotel room by himself.”

 

\---

 

“Yo Sammy, you got anything yet on that witch?” Dean asked as he walked through the hotel door with a bag of fast food. “Sam?” Dean asked again when he didn’t get an answer. He heard the shower running and went up to the bathroom door.

 

“That’s a mighty long shower you’re taking! You been in there for almost an hour already. What are you doing? Scratch that. I don’t think I wanna know.”

 

Sam didn’t say anything.

 

“Sammy?” Starting to get worried Dean knocked on the door.

 

Still receiving no answer, Dean tried to open the door and to his surprise it popped open. On the floor was Sam - unconscious.

 

“Sam!” Dean yelled, “Dude, come on, get up! Sam?” Now Dean was really starting to panic. He knelt next to his brother and slapped his face a couple of times. “Sam, come on!” Dean felt for a pulse and was relived when he found one. Then he noticed Sam wasn’t breathing.

 

\---

 

“It took me almost three minutes to get him breathing again,” finished Dean.

 

“How did you know it was the witch?” Kara asked.

 

“Sam told me he was taking a shower when he heard the door open. He thought it was me and stuck his head out to tell me he was only gonna be another minute. That's when he saw her. That’s the last thing he remembers until he saw me leaning over him.”

 

“And that was only the first attack?” Kara said as she collapsed on the bed behind her. “He’s okay right? He’s not injured or anything is he? No lasting damage? Please tell me he’s okay!” Kara started to hyperventilate.

 

“Kara, breathe. Sam’s fine, I promise. Do you want to talk to him?” Dean asked and he held out the phone to Sam.

 

“Hey Kara. No, yeah I’m okay. Nothing she tried had any lasting effects. Where are you guys?”

 

“We’re in a motel right outside Colorado Springs. We just finished up a vampire nest.”

 

“How fast can you get to South Dakota? Dean hates to ask but we really need your help with this job.”

 

“If we leave now we can make it in thirteen hours. Keep in touch and do not go after the witch ‘til we get there! Even if that means you need to tie Dean down to the bed. See ya soon!” Kara hung up the phone and went to the bathroom door. “Yo M! Hurry up! We gotta leave – now!”

 

When Madalyn came out of the bathroom she saw Kara packing up their things. “What’s going on?” Madalyn asked suspiciously as she pulled on jeans and a T-shirt.

 

“Sam and Dean need our help. We’re off to South Dakota! Just get in the car and I’ll explain on the way.”

 

“Kara and Madalyn are on their way. They said they’d be here in about 13 hours.” Sam told Dean after he got off the phone. It made Sam smile a little when he recalled how worried about him Kara had sounded. He really did like her but wasn’t sure about what to do. He still loved Jess.

 

“Where are they coming from?” Dean asked

 

“They just finished a job in Colorado Springs – a vampire nest.”

 

“Thirteen hours to drive from Colorado? Can’t she drive any faster? I can make that trip in nine!”

 

“You just want to see Madalyn,” Sam teased his brother. “So do you want to untie me now?”

 

“You sure you don’t want to stay like that? I know Kara would like it.”

 

“Dean! Just untie me already!”

 

“Fine. Ya know, you’re really no fun,” Dean said with a straight face as he freed Sam from the bed.

 

“Did he tell you about the other two attempts on his life?” Madalyn asked after Kara finished filling her in.

 

“No, and in all honesty I don’t want to know. It was bad enough hearing about the first time,” Kara answered, shivering as she recalled the story.

 

“You know, I was thinking last night that we should go find them.”

 

“I was thinking the same thing. This psychic connection of ours is getting out of hand.”

 

“Too bad our visit involves another hunt though,” Madalyn sighed.

 

“It really is unfair, but I’m sure we can convince the boys to take a break with us once we finish the job, and I can finally have my way with Sam,” Kara said brightly.

 

“Wow,” Madalyn stated.

 

“What? You’re thinking that you and I both know that I’m still a virgin and will most likely stay that way – at least for a long while – so I’m just all talk?”

 

“No - just wow.”

 

“What? I really like Sam and I know you want Dean even if he’s not foreign or left-handed.”

 

Madalyn blushed crimson and refused to answer.

 

The next morning Sam and Dean were waiting for Kara and Madalyn to arrive, expecting them sometime in the afternoon to early evening.

 

“Hey Sam, do you think we can… I dunno, get the girls to stick around after the job’s done?” Dean asked his brother, who was doing more research on his laptop.

 

“What do you mean? Like for a little vacation, or from now on?”

 

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know…”

 

“I thought you said you didn’t like Madalyn.”

 

“She still gives me a headache, don’t get me wrong, but they’re cool to have around and I know you like Kara. And seriously, who can resist us?”

 

“Dean, you admitted to having feeling!” Sam said trying not to laugh.

 

“Shut up Sam.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

The two Winchester brothers sat in silence after that. About ten minutes went by before Sam started rubbing his temples.

 

“You okay?” Dean asked when he noticed what Sam was doing.

 

“Yeah, it's just a…” Sam’s voice trailed off as he grabbed his head and the vision overtook him.

 

Madalyn and Kara were leaning against their blue ’65 Mustang convertible looking at a map. An old woman approached them and Kara said something to Madalyn who reached for something in the back seat of the car while Kara confronted the woman. They exchanged words then the woman grabbed Kara and disappeared, leaving Madalyn there to stare at the space where Kara once stood.

 

“No! Come on Kara, answer you phone!” Sam yelled into his cell.

 

“Sam, what’s going on?” Dean asked worriedly.

 

“Kara and Madalyn are in trouble! The witch is gonna go after them. Dammit Kara! Why don’t you pick up the phone? Dean don’t just sit there - call Madalyn!”

 

Dean grabbed his phone and dialed Madalyn’s cell again. He listened to it ring twice before he heard her voice across the line.

 

“Hello?”

 

Dean waved to Sam that he got an answer.

 

“Madalyn, it's Dean. Are you and Kara okay?”

 

“Yeah… we’re fine - why?” Madalyn asked with confusion in her voice. “We’re about two hours away. Is something wrong?”

 

“Sam just tried calling Kara and she didn’t answer.”

 

“Oh, she’s asleep. She’s been driving for the last ten hours straight and she’s been awake for about the last thirty. I finally had to take over when we started to swerve off the road.”

 

“Good. Listen, Sam had a vision about the two of you. The witch is gonna go after you guys and kidnap Kara. You have to get off the road and into a public place,” Dean said.

 

“Oh, right – his weird premonition thing. Well, there’s a strip mall coming up, I guess I can pull over there - but why don’t we just try and get to you guys?”

 

“No. I don’t want to risk it. Give me the address and Sam and I will meet you there in forty-five minutes. Just make sure you stay where you are.”

 

“Are you sure the witch is really a threat? Why would she come after us?”

 

“I dunno, but Sam’s visions haven’t been wrong yet - even when we really want them to be. We’ll be there soon.”

 

“So the girls are okay? Why couldn’t I reach Kara on her cell?” Sam asked, worry still evident on his voice.

 

“Dude, calm down, they’re fine. Kara was asleep ‘cause she’s been awake for the past thirty hours.”

 

“How the hell am I supposed to calm down? You know that my visions always come true, Dean! If the witch is after the girls then we have to figure out what she wants and how to kill her!”

 

“I think I might know what she wants. I don’t know about Kara and Madalyn but I think the witch is going after people with psychic powers,” Dean theorized.

 

“Why do you think that?”

 

“I’ve been looking into the first four victims and there was some weird stuff going on with them. The first victim’s brother claimed that he saw him moving stuff around without touching anything and someone else swears they saw one of the others light stuff on fire by just looking at it.”

 

“You think the witch is after me because of my visions? Then why go after Kara and Madalyn? It makes no sense. She couldn’t know we know them, could she? And I think we would know if they were psychic.”

 

“Sam, they haven’t even told us their last name. Why would they tell us if they were psychic? We really don’t know much about them at all.”

 

Sam grabbed his jacket. “Come on, we need to go get the girls.”

 

“Kara, chocolate!” Madalyn coaxed as she waved the mocha latte in front of Kara’s face in the hopes that she would wake up.

 

“I’m awake,” Kara responded and grabbed the cup from Madalyn’s hand.

 

“Come on, get up. We need to get indoors.”

 

“Why? What’s going on? We need to keep moving and get to Sam and Dean.”

 

“No we don’t. Sam and Dean are coming to us. Sam had a vision about the two of us and they want us to stay put until they get here.”

 

“Alright, just give me a minute. Hey do you see the map? I want to see where we are and how long it will take them to get here.” Kara got out of the car then leaned back in to riffle through the stuff on the back seat. After a few moments Kara found the map under some clothes and empty coffee cups. She shut the door and turned to lean against the side of the car. Madalyn moved in next to her so she could see the map as well.

 

“Okay, let's see. We’re here… and they’re there.” Kara pointed to two different points on the map. “Hmm, it looks like it will take them at least an hour to get here.”

 

“Not if Dean drives.”

 

Kara was just about to put the map away when she saw a woman walking toward them. Kara tried to make out the woman’s features but they were obscured by an old, tattered cloak. Kara felt a shiver creep up her spine. She could tell there was something off about this woman.

 

“Madalyn, grab a gun from the truck,” Kara said and she stepped forward to hide what her cousin was doing. “Can I help you with something ma’am?” Kara asked with masking politeness, trying not to give away her unease.

 

“That all depends my dear. Are you here to help the Winchester boys kill me?” the woman replied. Then, before either girl could move a muscle, the witch grabbed Kara and the two of them disappeared.

 

“Crap!” Madalyn yelled. She took out her cell phone and dialed Dean’s number.

 

“Hey. Are you guys off the road? We’re almost there.”

 

“The witch has Kara!” Madalyn said frantically.

 

“Shit! Okay, this is bad… Crap! Alright, just stay put - we’ll be there in 15 minutes!”

 

“Just hurry!”

 

Madalyn hung up the phone and started to search the area around the car, hoping to find something to help find Kara. She saw something silver on the ground next to the front tire. When she leaned closer to it she saw that it was Kara’s crescent moon necklace.

 

“Dammit Kara, why’d you have to take the keys!?” Madalyn sighed sharply and sat on the ground, leaning against the Mustang. No more than ten minutes later Madalyn heard the familiar sound of the Impala as it pulled in to the almost empty parking lot of the strip mall. Before she even got a chance to stand up Dean and Sam were out of their car and at her side.

 

“Madalyn are you okay?” Sam asked. Both he and Dean were looking her over for injuries.

 

“I’m fine but I want that witch and I want her now.” Madalyn’s voice held such rage it took both Sam and Dean by surprise.

 

“Don’t worry Maddie, we’ll get her,” Dean said.

 

“Yeah we will, but we don’t even know where she is – let alone how to even kill her. She just appeared out of nowhere! Neither Kara nor I could even sense her coming.”

 

“What do you mean 'sense' her?”

 

“Uh,” she said a little shiftily. “You know, like when you can tell some is standing behind you.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “If you guys are psychic you need you tell us because that’s what the witch is after.”

 

Madalyn’s anger seemed to deflate when she realized that her and Kara’s little secret is what put them in danger and got Kara kidnapped. “Well it’s not so much that we’re psychic as that we’re pretty much telepathic with each other – which could be from spending to much time together…” she paused, biting her lip. ”And I attract spirits and Kara manipulates auras,” she added quickly.

 

It was silent for a moment as Sam and Dean digested the information. It was Sam who finally broke the silence. “Madalyn, I understand why you guys didn’t tell us about your abilities, but I’m psychic too. These visions I have aren’t pleasant and I wouldn’t exactly call them gifts, but I know what its like for you girls.”

 

“So I’m the only one in our little book club who isn’t a freak?” Dean interrupted. Madalyn and Sam just looked at each other and started laughing.

 

“You’re just jealous because you’re not special,” Sam jeered.

 

Dean punched him in the arm, which just made Madalyn laugh even harder. “Aww… poor baby feews weft out,” she said in a mockingly childish voice. “Wittle Dean doesn’t have any special powers.” Not wanting to punch Madalyn like he had his brother, Dean did the only other thing he could think of. He rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. Madalyn was still babbling petty insults when he reached over, grabbed her by the waist, bent down, and kissed her.

 

“Shut up,” he said sternly once he released her. Madalyn stood in shock for a second, blinking rather rapidly, and then she pulled him back down again.

 

Sam, not knowing what else to do, cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. “Umm, guys? You seem to be forgetting the fact that the witch has Kara!”

 

Madalyn slipped away from Dean’s grip, looking away in embarrassment. "Shit, you're right." When she looked back, after regaining her composure, there was still a faint blush that stained her cheeks. “Okay, so what do you know about the witch?”

 

“Not much. All we know is that she's going after people with psychic powers and she seems hell bent on getting Sam,” Dean replied not looking at Madalyn straight in the eye.

 

“Is it possible that she’ll use Kara as bait for Sam? She did ask if we knew him.”

 

“I don’t know. It’s possible.”

 

“We need to get back to the town - the witch'll probably be taking Kara back there,” Sam figured. “Madalyn, will you be okay by yourself in the Mustang?”

 

“Yeah I’ll be fine. I’ll just follow behind you guys,” Madalyn responded. Sam wasn’t sure he believed her.

 

“Dean, why don’t you ride with her and I’ll take the Impala.” Dean was about to refuse when he saw the look on Sam’s face.

 

“Oh, uh, did I mention Kara still has the keys?” Madalyn said sheepishly.

 

“I’ll just have to hot wire the car. Come on, I’ll drive and you can tell me exactly what happened.” Madalyn shrugged and got into the passenger seat of the Mustang.

 

Dean shot a worried look at Sam, walked over to the driver’s side and got into the car. As the Mustang pulled out Sam started to look over the parking lot, hoping to find any clues about where to find Kara. Failing to uncover anything, Sam got into the Impala and drove back to the motel after the other two.

 

\---

 

Kara had no idea where she was. All around her was a never-ending darkness that, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t see through. She could feel that she was tied down to something. Kara wasn’t all that worried because she knew that Madalyn, Sam and Dean would find her, she just hoped it would be before the witch took her powers. Kara somehow knew that that was what the witch was after. ‘I just hope Dean can keep Sam and Madalyn out of the witches hands’ she thought to herself.

 

“I hope you are enjoying yourself,” came a voice. The witch materialized right in front of Kara. “So your cousin has psychic powers as well, hmm? They are different from yours though. She seems to attract ghosts while you… can manipulate people’s auras. Interesting. I also sense a connection between you two. I have never seen anything quite like that before.”

 

“How do you know all that? Only Madalyn and I know about our powers. Though, I have a feeling Sam and Dean know by now too.”

 

“Well, you see my dear, I picked up this nifty little trick from another psychic. I know all about you. Everything you know, I know.”

 

“Oh really? I bet you can’t tell me what I’m thinking right now,” Kara taunted.

 

“You are hoping that your pathetic friends will rescue you in time, before I take your powers and then kill you.”

 

“Wrong, Bitch. I’m imagining how fun it’s going to be to kick your fugly little ass!”

 

“Yes, how nice. Well I must bid you farewell for now. I have other business to attend to.” The witch once again vanished into thin air.

 

“Oh this is fan-frickin’-tastic! How the hell am I going to get myself out of this one? ARRG!! Why can’t Madalyn and I be truly telepathic?” Kara yelled at herself as she worked on getting loose from the ties that bound her.

 

\---

 

“Why can’t Kara and I be really telepathic? Our connection is completely useless when we’re far apart,” Madalyn complained. “And you can just go away,” she ordered, turning to look to her left.

 

“Madalyn, we’re not going anywhere,” Dean stated, confused and wondering why Madalyn wanted them to leave all of a sudden.

 

“Not you, him!” she gestured into space. “The ghost that’s been following us ever since Kara was kidnapped.”

 

Dean looked shocked and quickly reached for his shotgun

 

“He’s completely harmless - don’t get all Rambo on us.” She turned back to the spot next to her on the bed. “What do you want?” She demanded.

 

Madalyn suddenly lurched forward as if someone had pulled her arm. She went catatonic and her eyes unfocused. After a minute went by Dean waved a hand in front of her face.

 

“Hey Maddie, wake up!”

 

Sam took the EMF reader out of his pocket and clicked it on. It sprang to life and produced a strong steady squeak.

 

“Woah, something is definitely going on!”

 

Dean shook Madalyn’s shoulder but she stayed zoned out.

 

“Madalyn!”

 

The EMF suddenly when dead and Madalyn groaned, grabbing her head.

 

“Did you have to shove it all in there so hard?” she complained to the ceiling of the motel.

 

Sam and Dean looked at each other, not sure what was going on.

 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked uncertainly.

 

“It’s just a bit of a headache, I’m fine. Let’s go!” She got up and went for the door.

 

“Uh, where?” Dean asked.

 

“I saw the house they’re in. It’s on Broad Street. The door was hanging off its hinges and there was a bird bath in the front yard...” she trailed.

 

Sam grabbed the duffel bag and Dean followed both of them out.

 

“What are we going to do once we get there? We need a plan!” Sam argued.

 

“We need blood – the witch's and mine. Dammit, where is that knife?” She riffled through the truck of the Mustang.

 

“Whoa, Maddie! Slow down! What did you see?” Dean stared at her, looking afraid.

 

“I told you, I saw the house Kara’s in. The witch absorbs the powers of others and she recently acquired a particularly useful one. She knows all about us.”

 

“How do you know all that?”

 

“The ghost. It was his power. She took it before she killed him and we have to get Kara back before the witch does the same to her!” She felt around in her pockets until she located the blade she was looking for. She dove back into the trunk and produced a small vial. Madalyn nicked her finger with the knife and squinted her eyes as she squeezed some of her blood into the container. “Eww, eww, eww,” she whispered as she did so.

 

“Are you squeamish?” Dean asked, surprised.

 

“Shut up.” She sucked on her cut and twisted the top on the red fluid. “Only about my own blood. Okay, now let’s go!” she ordered.

 

“What’s the blood for?”

 

“To kill her, I have an incantation.”

 

“How do we get close enough to draw blood from the witch?”

 

“Less questions, more saving Kara!” She grabbed the keys from Dean and headed for the Impala.

 

“Hey, I don’t think so!” he barked and went after her. He took the keys back, slid into the driver’s seat and they were off.

 

\---

 

“Finally! That took way too long,” Kara proclaimed triumphantly as she took the rope off her wrists.

 

“Well done Missy, but now what do you plan to do? You are not going to be able to escape." The witch smirked. "It really is such a shame that I have to kill you, though. You are quite amusing, however, I am afraid that your power is just too good to pass up. Manipulating peoples emotions will be so much fun. Think of the chaos I can create!”

 

“Good luck trying to control it, Bitch. It took me years to learn how to! When I was little and had any extreme emotions I would affect the people around me. People would suddenly become angry or sad or ecstatic for no reason at all. But why the hell am I telling you this? I hope my powers give you problems! It will make you so easy to track!”

 

“My dear girl, your doubt hurts. I have absorbed over seven different psychic abilities and that is on top of the powers I already possessed. If I can control all of that, your powers will be easy addition. I will give you credit for trying to make me angry, though. But you have to remember, my dear – I know everything there is to know about you - and that includes your little manipulation tactic.”

 

“Well crap… that didn’t go the way it was supposed to,” Kara mumbled to herself. Hiding her movements, Kara reached into her knee high combat boots and took out the throwing knife she always hid there. With one movement that was almost too quick to see, Kara threw the knife with deadly accuracy. The knife impaled the witch directly in the heart. With a stunned look on her face the witch dropped to the ground. Kara stared for a moment, shocked that her plan actually worked. Shaking herself back to reality, Kara grabbed her knife out of the witch and started searching her cell for a way out.

 

Kara walked directly into a set of stairs and fell, barely catching herself before her face impacted the stairs. Kara straightened and put her hands out to her sides to look for a railing. When Kara finally reached the top of the stairs she encountered a locked door.

 

“Of course. Why can’t the doors ever be unlocked?” Leaning back and supporting herself with the railing, Kara kicked the door. The door shook but didn’t open.

 

“Why the hell does this never work for me!?” Kara complained loudly. “Madalyn never has a problem, but me? Nooo, I can’t kick down a frickin’ door!” She tried again. “I can decapitate a shape shifter though,” she consoled herself and with one more kick the door opened. Kara was greeted with the sight of a decrepit living room that had seen much better days.

 

“Are you telling me I’ve been trapped in a house? An old house at that! I feel so ashamed.” Kara started to make her way to a front door when suddenly it opened. Getting ready to fight Kara was shocked to see who was standing in the doorway.

 

“What took you guys so long? For god-sakes I had to rescue myself!” Kara said, relaxing her stance and placing her hands on her hips.

 

“You’re lucky we even got here - you took the keys!” Madalyn retorted with a smirk on her face. Madalyn walked calmly over to Kara and then gave her a giant bear hug. Kara hugged Madalyn back before letting go but she kept her arm around Madalyn’s shoulder.

 

“So boys, did you miss me?” Kara asked with a smirk on her face. She looked at Sam when she said this and they locked onto each other’s eyes. They stared at each other for several seconds before Dean ruined the moment by asking, “So I know we’re all happy to have Kara back all not dead and whatever, but we still have to kill the witch.”

 

“Already taken care of. I stabbed her in the heart with my knife and down she went.”

 

Kara’s words were immediately proven wrong when the witch reappeared, separating her and Madalyn from the Winchesters. The witch turned toward Kara as she spoke. “Well my dear, I have to applaud you for the effort but I’m still going to take your powers and kill you anyway. And once I am through with you, I will take your lovely cousin here and then the Winchester boy. Now come here, my dear.”

 

An unseen power forcibly dragged Kara forward. When she was close enough, the witch grabbed Kara’s arm and took the knife out of her hand, flinging it toward Sam and Dean. The witch started to chant and placed her hand over Kara’s heart. Kara screamed in agony and tried to break free of the witch’s hold. Sam and Madalyn tried to run to her aid but they couldn't get within several feet of Kara and the witch.

 

“Get your hands off her you bitch!” Madalyn shouted. “Kara I need some of her blood!”

 

“The… knife…” Kara gritted out through clenched teeth, trying to keep from screaming.

 

Sam hurried to Madalyn, holding the knife in his hands. Madalyn could see drying blood on the blade. Taking the knife from Sam, she took out the vial of her own blood. Madalyn poured the blood over the blade and stared to chant in Latin. As she continued to chant the witch started to loosen her hold on Kara. Kara could feel the pain start to lessen and she could start to move again.

 

“Madalyn! Throw me the knife!”

 

Madalyn obliged and when Kara caught it she brought it around and stabbed the witch in the heart again. “This time stay dead you bitch!”

 

The witch screamed in agony and Kara was dropped to the floor. The witch continued to scream as she slowly died, then she finally dropped to the floor and didn’t move again.

 

Sam and Madalyn walked over to Kara and helped her stand.

 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, his concern projected clearly in his voice.

 

“That’s a stupid question Sam. I feel like someone tried to rip my heart out a millimeter at a time. Hey, where’s Dean?”

 

Dean could be seen still standing by the door, just staring back and forth between the witch’s body and the other three.

 

“How the hell did you guys do that?” Dean asked in amazement. “I couldn’t even take a step once she started attacking Kara.”

 

“Dean, what are you talking about?” Sam questioned, slightly worried. “I could move just fine.”

 

“I kept trying to move to help you guys but I couldn’t even get my feet off the floor!”

 

“It had to be the witch. We don’t know all of the powers she had. I just don’t know why they didn’t effect the rest of us,” Madalyn pondered.

 

“It’s probably because we’re psychic,” Sam suggested.

 

“Great! Just great. Why am I the only one in this foursome that isn’t psychic?”

 

“Because no one likes you, that’s why,” Kara said, teasing Dean for his little tantrum. “Now if y’all don’t mind, I really want to get out of here.” Kara walked out of the door, not really caring if the others followed.

 

The remaining three just stared at each other for a while before following Kara out the door. They found her in the front seat of the Impala, the engine already started.

 

“What the hell are you doing!? Do not tell me you hot wired my car!” Dean yelled, enraged and staring at Kara like she had lost her mind.

 

“Of course I did, you guys were taking way too long and I didn’t have a key so how else was I supposed to start the car?” Kara replied calmly.

 

“Get out of the car now!”

 

“Okay, okay. Sheesh, don’t get your panties in a twist!” Kara climbed out of the front seat and slid into the back where Madalyn was already sitting.

 

Madalyn leaned close to Kara and mumbled, “You know, he really shouldn’t be that upset. It’s not like he didn’t do the same to the Mustang.”

 

“He did what?” Kara hissed.

 

“Well, it was either that or leave it in that parking lot. You had the keys!”

 

“Oh he is so gonna get it.”

 

“Take a chill pill. Remember what happened last time we started pranking each other? The blonde is gonna take forever to grow out of my hair. And you already got him back by hot wiring the Impala.”

 

“You have a point.” Kara paused for a moment and then reached up and smacked Dean across the back of his head.

 

“What the hell was that for?” Dean asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

 

“For hot wiring my car and yelling at me for doing it to yours.”

 

“I think you deserved that one,” Sam commented, trying not to laugh too hard at his brother.

 

“Sure, take your girlfriend’s side,” Dean retorted. Sam’s laughter died in his throat and a blush crept up his cheeks.

 

“That’s right Dean, Sam better stick up for his girlfriend,” Kara responded with a smile toward Sam.

 

“You know I can’t say much for his taste though," Dean smirked.

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Okay, let’s break this up before somebody gets hurt,” Madalyn said.

 

“Yes, Mother,” Kara replied.

 

“So what are your plans now?” Sam asked the girls.

 

“Well, we were thinking about taking a little vacation. Maybe go somewhere warm,” Kara answered. “Would you guys like to join us? We could all use a break, I think.”

 

Sam and Dean gave each other a look and simultaneously answered “Yes” and “Definitely”.

 

Madalyn raised an eyebrow.

 

“I just don’t remember the last time Sammy and I really took a break from hunting when it didn’t involve an injury,” Dean replied, not wanting Madalyn to know how much he wanted to go.

 

“Yeah right Dean, you only want to spend time with M,” Kara teased.

 

“Kara,” her cousin elbowed her.

 

“Whatever.” Dean focused intently on the road ahead.

 

“They were sucking face before, you know,” Sam told Kara.

 

“Is that so?” she asked in surprise.

 

“She wouldn’t shut up!” Dean defended.

 

“And I was emotionally distressed after you got kidnapped. I would have kissed anyone – even him,” Madalyn said defiantly.

 

“Uh huh.” Kara wasn’t buying it.

 

Silence settled over the car for the rest of the drive back to the hotel.

 

 

As the girls rooted through the Mustang’s trunk later Sam yelled over to them, “Before I forget - you guys never told us your last name!”

 

Kara stopped what she was doing and smiled. “It’s Kershaw.”

 

END


End file.
